fairy_tail_wiki_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
R.P.G - Rockin' Playing Game
thumb|276px Escribe aquí el primer párrafo de tu artículo. Letra Rōmaji= Yo Ho kaji wokire tori kaji ippaide Yo Ho uousaou ikina jinsei Hi ga ochiru goroni wa shukkou no utage Sabishi kunan kanai iki terya mata dokkade ae ru Mukai kaze buchinuki tabidate Namida namida kare rumade otoko nara tsuyoga tte Tomo yo tomo yo itsuno hi ka waratte Katai katai kizuna wosa tashika me ae ruyouni Ima kagayaki dasu mirai no chizu wo saa tsukami tore |-| Kanji= Yo Ho 舵をきれ　取り舵いっぱいで Yo Ho 右往左往　粋な人生 日が落ちる頃には　出航の宴 寂しくなんかない 生きてりゃまた どっかで会える 向かい風ぶちぬき旅立て 涙 涙 枯れるまで 男なら強がって 友よ 友よ いつの日か　笑って 堅い 堅い　絆をさ　確かめ合えるように 今輝きだす未来の地図を　さぁ　掴みとれ |-| English= YO HO - let loose the rudder, hard to port YO HO - helter skelter, the best kind of life When the sun goes down, we'll have a farewell bash Don't be sad, If we make it, We'll meet again somewhere, We'll set off straight through the headwind Tears... tears... until none are left - a man's gotta be tough Friends... friends... someday we'll be laughing As if we have to make sure these bonds are firm Now we take hold of future's map, which begins to shine Full Version Rōmaji= Yo Ho kaji wokire omo kaji ippaide Yo Ho kibun jou jou zensoku zenshin bakusou ! Yo Ho kaji wokire tori kaji ippaide Yo Ho uousaou ikina jinsei Hi ga ochiru goroni wa shukkou no utage Sabishi kunan kanai iki terya mata dokkade ae ru Mukai kaze buchinuki tabidate Namida namida kare rumade otoko nara tsuyoga tte Tomo yo tomo yo itsuno hi ka waratte Katai katai kizuna wosa tashika me ae ruyouni Ima kasane au tamashii no hi wo sou toki hanate Yo Ho kiri hirake yuru ganu kokorozashi Yo Ho BET seyo kimi no subete Hirogaru unabara ni tobitate chippokena boku-radakedo yume dake baka dekaku! Tomo yo tomo yo itsuno hi ka waratte Katai katai kizuna wosa tashika me ae ruyouni Ima kagayaki dasu mirai no chizu wo saa tsukami tore |-| Kanji= Yo Ho　舵をきれ　面舵いっぱいで Yo Ho　気分上々　全速前進　爆走! Yo Ho　舵をきれ　取り舵いっぱいで Yo Ho　右往左往　粋な人生 日が落ちる頃には　出航の宴 寂しくなんかない　生きてりゃまた　どっかで会える 向かい風ぶちぬき旅立て 涙　涙　枯れるまで　男なら強がって 友よ　友よ　いつの日か　笑って 堅い　堅い　絆をさ　確かめ合えるように 今重ね合う　魂の灯を　そう　解き放て Yo Ho　切り開け　揺るがぬ志 Yo Ho　BETせよ　キミの全て 広がる海原に　飛び立て　ちっぽけなぼくらだけど夢だけバカでかく! 友よ　友よ　いつの日か　笑って 堅い　堅い　絆をさ　確かめ合えるように 今輝きだす未来の地図を　さぁ掴みとれ |-| English= Yo ho! Turn the rudder. Full turn to the starboard! Yo ho! ‘Tis the best feeling. Advance at full speed. Make noise! Yo ho! Turn the rudder. Full turn to the port! Yo ho! Left or right, it’s a complex life! After the sun drops in the horizon, it’s a departure feast! The feeling of loneliness isn’t here. As long as you live, we will meet again somewhere. Start the voyage cutting through the headwind. Cry, cry and you’ll dry up; if you’re a man be strong. My friend, my friend, you will laugh one day. Let’s make stronger, stronger bonds, so that we’ll meet for certain. Now that the lights of our souls gather, release them! Yo ho! Have a sharp and unshakable will. Yo ho! Bet on your entirety! Start the voyage to the spread-out sea. We may seem very small, but with just our dreams, it will stupidly crack! My friend, my friend, you will laugh one day. Let’s make stronger, stronger bonds, so that we’ll meet for certain. Now that the map of the future shines, seize it! Categoría:Openings Categoría:Soundtrack